


That Stupid Tree

by Makendrik



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makendrik/pseuds/Makendrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a REALLY short one shot taking place after Season 5 Episode 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rookie Blue or either of these wonderful ladies. I love reviews, good, bad and ugly. All mistakes are mine.

**That Stupid Tree**

 

The banging was loud. Annoying loud. The look on her face makes you feel 2 things. Like an ass and like a sex craved feign who wants to take her, right there, against the door jam in all her angry glory. But the current state of your breaking heart lets you do neither. Instead, as you open the door, she steps past you so fast your bangs ruffle.

 

‘Seriously Holly? Banging on my door like a madwoman? How mature.’ Revealing nothing you are actually feeling. Snarling is easier for you.

   
'No. You don't get to talk right now. Least of all about maturity.'

   
'Excuse me?'

   
'You get to sit right there.' she points to your arm chair 'and you get to listen to every god damn word I have to say. '

   
'Really! Or what Holly?' Is this woman really traipsing around your living room, telling you what to do?

 

'Or we really are finished.' It was said with such conviction, that Gail immediately sat. Angry Holly was scary Holly...and hot Holly. Hot, scary Holly, continued her pacing. 'I put myself out there for you Gail. Came to the station that day, like a complete nutter...twice, because i had already let you in so deep. And you were being shot at and I was so afraid of losing something I never even had. I picked you up off my bathroom floor after you completely lost it...same day i might add...I came whenever you called. I have been patient and understanding, and do you know what it’s like to be the lesbian falling for the straight girl? So you know what Peck? You owe me this.'

  
Hot, scary Holly was still pacing. ‘And if you think any of that was ‘fun’, then you need to get a new dictionary. I have dealt with snarky bitch cop Gail, I have dealt with can’t handle her feelings Gail, I have dealt with falling apart and no fucking idea what to do with that because most of the time I don’t know how to show emotion Gail. And I have done it with some pretty fucking amazing finesse.’

She ran her fingers angrily through her hair and finally looked at Gail. ‘And after all of that? A few sentences from a friend of mine, who has known you for 38 minutes, makes you want to write me off for good? Really? Like none of those things I just said mattered. So you think you feel like shit? Try being me right now. I don’t have a problem with my feelings. I know how I feel and I am secure with how I feel about you, even after all of this. But you…you were straight Gail, until a few months ago. But Jesus, the way you kiss, I have no idea why you were straight. Or how for that matter.’ She sighed, frustrated. She was getting off topic. ‘So I am not here offering the proverbial olive branch, because, frankly, you should be doing that. I am here because I know that calling you and texting you won’t get me what I want.’

‘What do you want?’ you whispered. Not sure if it was okay for you to talk yet when you hadn’t actually been asked a question.

‘I want you Gail. And all that you come with. I want the snark and the soft, I want the friend and the lover. I want the aloofness and the passion. I want Gail Peck. The one who thinks I am an adorable nerd and didn’t know the sexy librarian was her thing.’ She sighed again, and looked away ‘And I want to know that you are in this….with me…like I am in it with you.’

You feel like an git. You are a git. Holly is right, about all of it. You know how Holly’s feels about you. It’s in every look, every touch, every action. Lisa couldn’t have known that ‘beat cop’ are the words your Mother uses to describe her disappointment of a daughter. Insecure Gail Peck jumped out, fists raised and ready to bolt.

‘I’m sorry Holly.’ It was said quietly, but with conviction and she really hoped Holly knew how much you truly meant it.

‘You hurt me Gail. You made me feel like I was in this alone.’

‘You’re not.’ You rose and stopped her pacing. You took her hands and made her look you in the eye. She deserved this. ‘You’re not. This is the most real I have ever let myself be, and I got scared. I don’t know if I will ever think that I am good enough for you, but the way you show me how much you care, every day, I’m not giving that up. For anyone.’

The clock on the wall kept ticking. Holly kept breathing. The white, outside, Toronto noise kept interrupting. Through it all, you held her eyes. You were not going to look away. You were not going to let Holly leave this moment.

Finally, Holly spoke.

‘Then you’ve got some making up to do Gail.’

‘You’re…’ she couldn’t quite believe it ‘You’re going to forgive me?’

‘Well….it does depend on your making up skills Officer Peck.’ She smirked.

You smiled then. Brilliantly. Holly was smirking! ‘Oh you just wait Dr. Stewart. You are not going to know what hit you.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Oh its on Holly. You just wait.’ And for the first time ever, you couldn’t wait to grovel.

_Thank-you for reading!_


End file.
